gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nults McKagan/Corvus Constitution Draft
A draft of our Civcract constitution I've spent the past few days making. I plan on making a separate criminal code so I can go into more detail separately. Preamble The citizens of Corvus have assembled to draft this constitution with the intent of establishing this nation as a beacon of justice, equality, tranquility, and prosperity; to ensure these are fulfilled by creating a defensive initiative, and securing the eternal and sacred rights of humanity, in the name of our King, do ordain the constitution of Corvus. Article I. Rights The State of Corvus is required to respect, protect, and endorse the rights within the Bill of Rights. # All persons, regardless of citizenship status, do have equal protection before the law. This includes the right to freedom of association. # All persons have the right to a fair and speedy trial, which includes the inability to be tried more than once for the same crime. # All persons have the right to defend their individual freedoms and securities, and those of others (should they request it) with force against others. # All persons have the right to freely express their thoughts and beliefs without persecution from the State. This includes the right to assemble, protest, and petition the State (which is encouraged). Article II. Citizenship & Property A. Acquiring a Plot # Requesting via the Subreddit: This is the recommended method, as it allows for documentation of certain details related to the transaction (date of request, requester, measurements, etc.). # Requesting to the King directly: This can be done via private message on Reddit or in the game. This method is not recommended, but allowed regardless. # All plot requests, regardless of the requesting method, must start with the prefix PLOT and have the following information: In-game name of the requester, purpose of the plot (ex: homestead, chest shop), and measurements (estimated). Be as detailed as possible in every aspect and add any other miscellaneous details. # If a person is approved for construction on a homestead, they are automatically granted citizenship in Corvus. However, if they request something else (ex: foreign entrepreneur requests a market plot to sell his/her goods from elsewhere), they will not be granted citizenship. B. Property Rights # Property may not be altered in any way, shape or form by other people without the consent of the owner, except if said people are government officials authorized by the King. # Owning property within the boundaries of Corvus does not give a person sovereign authority over said property; it cannot secede to form its own nation or join with another nation. # If a building violates the Corvus Building Code, it may be subject to immediate demolition. C. Building Code # All builds must be at least two blocks away from both the road and other builds. # All builds must use at least two different kinds of blocks (may be appealed on a case-to-case basis) # All builds must have a sign stating who the owner is # All Namelayer groups used to enforce things within the city must have the ruling Monarch (currently Cannonwalker) added as an admin/owner. Chest shops are an exception. D. Dereliction # A property that shows no signs of change or improvement within a span of two weeks is to be considered derelict. # The dereliction process will often be handled through the government; however, private citizens may make a request on the Subreddit with the prefix “DERELICTION” stating the coordinates of the supposed derelict plot and any other important details regarding the plot. # If a private citizen instigates a successful dereliction process, if interested, they may opt to request the plot for themselves through the aforementioned means; their request will be considered first, above all others. # If the tenant of a plot will have an extended absence from Civcraft or Reddit, placing a sign on the property or making a Subreddit post mentioning such will prevent their plot from dereliction. # It is recommended that all tenants find a method by which to make it obvious that their plot is in active use (ex: posting and updating a sign on the property with the tenant’s most recent server login date). Article III. Law Enforcement In the instance that a person is suspected of a crime and detained, they may be imprisoned by anybody within Corvus. Those pearled must request a trial via the Corvus Subreddit in order for the legal processes to begin. A. Rights of the Detained/Accused # The right to remain silent. # The right to be considered innocent until proven guilty with adequate evidence. # The right to a fair and speedy trial; this includes the right for a detained person to be informed of the charges held against them in detail enough to defend against them and the right to have adequate access to information regarding the case in order to prepare defensive arguments. # The right to request a trial on the Corvus Subreddit. # The right to be brought before a court within seven days of requesting a trial. # The right to be represented by an attorney should they feel the requirement to be. # The right to be free of double jeopardy (the act of being tried for the same crime twice). # The right to a retrial should new evidence surface suggesting their innocence. B. The Judges # The judges will be appointed to their positions by the King himself. # The judges will preside over the trials and issue the final verdict on the case. # The judges must be citizens of Corvus. C. The Trial Proceedings # A judge or other authorized citizen creates a thread on the Corvus Subreddit concerning the trial formatted as such: TRIAL (Name of Defendant). # Evidence for or against the defendant will be posted by various individuals. # The defendant will be given ample time to post explanations or counter-evidence in response to the evidence provided by other individuals. # After three days of proceedings, the judge presiding over the case will rule as to whether the accused party is innocent or guilty, and, in the case that the defendant is found guilty, a sentence will be imposed on them. D. Pardons Should a convicted criminal be serving time in the End or be in the process of paying reparations, the King may pardon them, freeing them from any time in the End they may have left to serve and making it unnecessary from them to continue paying reparations. If the reparations or End time have already been served, however, the King may simply clear the individual’s record of whatever criminal activity they intended to pardon him/her from. E. Extraditions Should claims against a (suspected) criminal detained in Corvus from another nation arise, the King may choose to extradite them to the nation in question; however, this must occur after their trial in Corvus is finished. If they are found guilty of the crime(s) they are tried for in Corvus, they must serve their sentence in Corvus before extradition. Article IV. Government Offices A. The Monarch # The Monarch of Corvus is the ultimate ruling authority, and may appoint, overrule and remove any other government office-holders. # The Monarch serves a life term, unless they resign or are otherwise unable to rule; in this case, they shall appoint an heir to the throne to take over. # The Monarch functions as the highest-ranking diplomat, establishing and dealing with all diplomatic relations of the state. # The Monarch functions as the highest-ranking arbiter in all matters concerning the state; as such, if a defendant in a court case believes their judge has done a subpar job interpreting their case and the laws related to it, they may appeal to the Monarch and, if the Monarch approves, be given a new case in which the Monarch acts as the judge. Category:Blog posts